Field of the Invention
Wash table fittings contain a fitting body intended to be fixed with a standing face to an at least approximately horizontal surface, through which is passed the lead for the fitting. Other fittings can also be installed on planar surfaces. Such fittings are referred to hereinafter as standing fittings.